Guitarrista enamorado
by XFantasy-chanX
Summary: Él un guitarrista enamorado. Ella una cantante con el corazón roto. Los dos en la misma banda. Songfic. One-shot. (Dedicado a Galleta-sama)


NOTA: _**Galleta-sama, espero que te guste aunque sea solo un poco :D y algunas aclaraciones que quiero hacer es que Lammy en esta historia escribió la canción (aunque en verdad es de Miley Cyrus) y no hizo un video ni nada de eso T.T y una última cosa: esto será narrado en el punto de vista de Splendid :) **_

Entré con mi guitarra en mano al escenario, aunque ya he estado aquí muchas veces, no me acostumbro a ver tanta gente a la luz de la luna, gritando y aplaudiendo hasta que termina el concierto. Observo como muchas fans mía llevan carteles en las manos que dicen cosas como: "_TE AMO SPLENDID" "!Splendid eres el mejor!" "!Eres muy atractivo! ¡SE MI NOVIO!" _

Ingenuas.

No saben que yo ya tengo a alguien a quien le pertenece mi corazón, aunque esa persona no lo haya notado. Su nombre es Lammy, y la amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón, pero nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, excepto a mis mejores amigos: Flippy y Petunia.

Petunia tiene 18 años y es la única que tiene novio, su nombre es Handy, él fue quien diseñó el escenario, el cual quedó estupendo. Ella toca el teclado, es eso lo que toca en la banda, y a veces hace de segunda voz , ya que ella también sabe cantar; y a pesar de ser una obsesionada con la limpieza, mandona y regañona, es dulce, amable y una buena amiga, y aunque se pelea mucho con Flippy se ayudan entre sí. Siempre trae el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, le encanta el color azul, y le gustan las flores, y siempre que vamos a fiestas, nunca toma, ya que ella dice que no quiere pudrir su salud como Flippy y yo, pero yo tomo moderadamente, Flippy es el que a veces se pasa y Petunia, Lammy y yo terminamos cargándolo hasta que llegamos al auto y se queda dormido; no sin antes ganarse una pelea conmigo, en la que normalmente gano yo porque él esta ebrio.

Flippy es mi mejor amigo, es alto y es musculoso, pero obviamente no tanto como a los que se les marca mucho los bíceps y esas cosas, solo digamos que se ve que hace ejercicio; es amable, algo rebelde, y a veces también molesto porque siempre que hablo o estoy con Lammy me dirige sonrisas de picardía, pero aun así es un gran amigo. El instrumento que toca es la batería. Se pelea mucho con Petunia ya que él es muy desordenado y a veces flojo, y yo soy el que siempre tiene que intervenir. Como ya había dicho, Flippy a veces toma demasiado, tanto que hasta ni puede caminar, pero cuando Lammy trae a las fiestas a Flaky, (su otra mejor amiga además de Petunia) que tan solo tiene 16, el idiota se comporta como el típico chico amable y protector, y solo bebe un vaso de whisky, vodka o cerveza. Obviamente todos sabemos que Flippy está enamorado de Flaky, pero al menos tiene buenos gustos, ya que aunque Flaky sea tímida, tierna y amable, es bonita; aunque lo que más me sorprende es que ella aun sabiendo de la enfermedad de él, lo ama (pero el muy estúpido no sabe que Flaky también lo quiere 7-7). Digamos que Flippy, fue a la guerra cuando tenía tan solo 15 años de edad, pero lamentablemente vio a sus amigos morir, y desde ahí adquirió TID (Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo). Su otra personalidad es sádica y psicópata, normalmente sale cuando Flippy oye un ruido que le recuerde a la guerra, matando a muchas personas; pero lo bueno, es que Fliqpy (a si se hace llamar su otra personalidad) nos reconoce a mí y a mis amigos, pero sigue teniendo ese carácter burlón y a veces frío, aunque lo peor de todo es que yo tengo que terminar pagando por su desastre, y cuando discutimos a veces termino con la nariz rota.

También cuando Fliqpy toma, literalmente se acaba todo el alcohol (por lo que yo también tengo que pagar T.T) y a pesar de que a él también le guste Flaky, es un pervertido con ella, tomado o no es un pervertido. Y aunque tenga 19 años es inmaduro.

Antes de seguir pensando, alguien entro al escenario, y no, no fue ningún fan que se coló para pedir autógrafos ni fotos. Entró una hermosa chica con cabello ondulado y púrpura, ojos brillantes color violeta, y una sonrisa. Traía un hermoso vestido corto morado, y unos zapatos con moño sin tacón. Sí, ella es Lammy, el amor de vida, y por supuesto, la cantante estrella de la banda. Con 18 años es muy famosa, y querida por todos… rayos, no me di cuenta de que ya vamos a comenzar.

Comience a tocar y todos por un momento guardaron silencio, entonces, Lammy comenzó a cantar.

_We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain_

_We jumped, never asking why_

_We kissed I fell under your spell_

_A love, no one could deny_

_Don´t you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can´t live a lie running for my life_

_I will always want you_

¿Olvidé decir que un estúpido chico le rompió el corazón? Pues así es, un tipo llamado Splendon´t le rompió el corazón engañándola con otra, y aun sin saberlo, todos veíamos que su relación iba de mal en peor, cada vez más peleas, cada vez más sollozos por parte de ella.

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

Toda la gente comenzó a gritar con emoción, y Flippy y Petunia comenzaron a tocar también.

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was break me_

_Yeah you, you wreck me_

En verdad quiero romperle la nariz a ese tipo, nadie sabe cuento me duele verla así, aunque por un lado estoy feliz de que esa relación haya terminado, él no se merecía ni un pelo de ella.

Antes de que eso pasara, Lammy era carismática, divertida y amable, su voz y su belleza me enamoraron, y siempre que me acerco a ella siento como si el corazón me fuera a explotar, al igual que mi estómago; pero nunca le hago caso a esos síntomas y aun así me acerco a ella y le sonrío lo más que puedo, y así iniciamos a platicar y reír. Pero cuando él llegó, todo cambió.

Al principio todo iba bien para ellos dos, y los demás estaban felices por ella. Yo también lo estaba, pero mi corazón rogaba para que esa relación terminara. Flippy y Petunia intentaron consolarme, y yo les decía que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan por mí, pero lamentablemente ellos me conocen perfectamente y me dijeron que no se compraban nada de lo que decía, así que todo ese tiempo solo podía seguir sonriendo para ella, y detener mis instintos de golpearlo.

Después, comenzó a ir mal. Ellos empezaron a tener peleas cada vez más fuertes, lo que hizo que ella llorara en mi hombro cada vez que íbamos a una fiesta u otro lugar. Ya no era como antes, ahora era más reservada, y casi no convivía con nosotros, solo sonreía de vez en cuando y sus ojos ya no traían el mismo brillo de antes.

_I put you high up in the sky_

_And now, you´re not coming down_

_It slowly turned, you let me burn_

_And now, we´re ashes on the ground_

_Don´t you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can´t live a lie running for my life_

_I will always want you_

Finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta de que la engañaba, su corazón se partió en dos, y lloró aún más, así que rompió con él, algo que él no se esperaba, porque Lammy lo descubrió besándose con otra, lo que significa que él no se lo dijo. El muy estúpido trató de acercarse a ella, intentando explicar lo que sucedió, pero en ese momento…

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was break me_

_Yeah you, you wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

_Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_

_All you ever did was break me_

_Yeah you, you wreck me_

Como yo estaba presente, me acerque a él lo más rápido que pude, y le rompí la nariz, y cuando dije que se la quería romper, me refería a rompérsela por segunda vez, porque no solo lo golpee en la cara, sino que también lo tire al suelo y lo pateé hasta que Flippy me agarró por detrás y me separó de él, en ese momento recordé que Lammy también estaba mirando, y no quería asustarla, así que solo me alejé de ahí sin mirar atrás y nadie hizo nada para detenerme, pero sentía sus miradas clavadas en mi espalda.

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_And instead of using force_

_I guess I should´ve let you in_

Mientras seguía cantando sus ojos se volvieron más llorosos, cada palabra con más sentimiento, en verdad estaba deprimida, pero yo le voy a ayudar a superarlo, hasta que su sonrisa llena de sentimiento y felicidad regrese y la comparta con todos, pero más conmigo.

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_And instead of using force_

_I guess I should´ve let you in_

_Don´t t you ever said I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

En este momento tengo tantas ganas de correr e ir a abrazarla, decirle que todo va a estar bien, y que la quiero, pero ni estando loco podría hacerlo, quiero, pero no puedo.

Petunia empezó a cantar de segunda voz.

En ese momento Lammy comenzó a cantar más fuerte, con más sentimientos, pero ahora, en lugar de solo tristeza, también estaba furia en su voz.

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was break me_

_Yeah you, you wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

_Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_

_All you ever did was break me_

_Yeah you, you wreck me_

Cuando la canción terminó, todos aplaudieron y gritaron, mientras alzaban más alto sus carteles y brincaban. Los cuatro sonreímos y saludamos al público, para salir del escenario.

Me acerqué a Lammy y le puse una mano en el hombro.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte con cierta preocupación, sus ojos todavía estaban llorosos. Ella me volteó a ver, y sonrió un poco.

-Honestamente, aparte de que el concierto fue todo un éxito… no, no me siento bien- dijo mirando el suelo. Yo le dirigí una sonrisa triste, poniendo ahora las dos manos sobre sus hombros.

-Te diré la verdad- comencé a decir –Ese tal Splendon´t en verdad es un maldito idiota, hacerte sufrir fue lo peor que cualquier persona habría podido hacer. Y quiero que sepas que él no te merecía, tu sonrisa hace feliz a todos, sobre todo a mí, y ese brillo de tus ojos, llenos de emoción… quiero que vuelvan. Extraño a esa chica hermosa de la que me enamo- de la que me sacaba una gran sonrisa cada día, la Lammy feliz a la cual nadie puede detener-

Estoy seguro de que justo ahora estoy sonrojado, y mi corazón late con fuerza, pero no le hago caso a los síntomas. Ella me mira, y por primera vez, veo una gran sonrisa, pero no forzada ni falsa, sino una verdadera sonrisa, llena de felicidad. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, me abrazó.

Me quedé impactado al principio, pero después sonreí y le devolví el abrazo. Después de unos segundos los cuales fueron una eternidad para mí se separó.

-Splendid, gracias-

Y sin más, hizo algo que yo jamás en toda mi vida creí que haría… Lammy, el amor de mi vida, la chica de mis sueños, me besó.

En realidad no podía creerlo, pero le correspondí el beso y la agarré de la cintura, atrayéndola más a mí. Abrí algo mis ojos y vi como Petunia tenía una sonrisa triunfante en su cara, y Flippy una que decía "Lo has hecho bien". Pero aun así no me importó, e intensifiqué el beso, lo cual, ella también hizo. Ahora, mi corazón cumplió su objetivo, y ahora, nada ni nadie lo destruirán de nuevo.

Todo, porque soy un guitarrista enamorado.


End file.
